paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paws patrol Skyler
Paw patrol has their team of pups, and their families. Skyler is marshall's unknown cousin. Skyler was created by jos98ie She is the cave/ mountain pup Imagination Rulz! I used my imagination Use yours and create! Skyler Appearence: She is a white dog with a golden back and what looks like a golden hat on her head. She has two dark brown spots around her eyes. Her ears are brown as her eyes. Pup tag: Skyler's collar is magenta, with a small and simple mountain scene and a purple backgrond on the tag itself. Pup-pack: Skyler's Pup-pack is the same turquoise-green as her uniform. The following is inside her pup-pack. Pickaxe (for mining through rocks in the way.) Flashlight (For lighting the way in dark caverns, or dark nights.) First aid kit (in case someone gets hurt climbing) Grappling hook (for climbing, duh.) Mountain boots (Skyler puts them on whenever she goes cave exploring, or climbing rocky cliffs and mountains.) Rope ladder (just in case :)) Air patrol pup pack: Skyler has regular wings, kind of like Sky's, only a bit wider. The wings can shorten themselves if Skyler needs to fly into narrow spaces. Her pack still contains a pickaxe, her first aid kit, a flashlight, and some rope. Uniform: Her paw patrol uniform is a mostly green turquoise color, with magenta cuffs. Her pup pack is all turquoise-green with her pup tag symbol on the top. Air patrol: Her air patrol uniform is very similer to her regular uniform, only with a magenta underside and longer sleeves. Bio: skyler was put into a shelter the day she was born. Her mother's last words to her: '' I will find you. ''Skyler spent four years in the shelter. She grew up on the shelter as a troublemaker, enjoying her stunts. on Christmas Eve she was put in a box, and moved into somewhere. She opened her eyes and saw a room, and people smiling down at her. She was a gift. Four more years later, she found her real mom, and discovered Marshall was her cousin. Skyler's mom and her uncle (aka marshall 's dad) got married. So they are now half sister and half brother. Skyler and Marshall had a slight crush on each other, but they moved on. Skyler now kinda likes tracker, after meeting in '' Skyler's crush, ''I will make that a wiki asap. Catchphrases "let's climb sky high!" "sky-lights, sky- heights!" "let's explore!" "deep down, you know I won't fail!" she is in http://what-a-love-story-quad-love.wikia.com/wiki/What_a_love_story,_quad_love_WikiWhat a love story random * She has an allergy to liver and raspberries (strange but true) * she used to have a crush on Marshall, but things didn't work out, and now her eyes are on tracker * Skyler is prone to trouble * marshall is Skyler's cousin * Her original name was Ski, but I changed it to Skyler. * Skyler dosent mind Marshall's clumsiness, she finds it amusing. * Marshall taught Skyler some medical skills on the day when skyler fell from a high ledge on a rock wall she was climbing. Skyler kept a first aid kit in her pup pack ever since.